


Derek Hale or Homework?

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, not only has Stiles got friends who care about him as much as he does them —though some of them don’t like to admit it — he also has a hot piece of arm candy. Derek Hale. Now that, that came more of a surprise to Stiles than his new close knit group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale or Homework?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt; "I meant to get some homework done today."

When Stiles thought about his senior year in high school he never expected it to turn out like this. He expected it to be as every other year, just him and Scott. However, now he was sitting around a lunch table with friends, _plural_ , meaning **more than one**.

 

Stiles sat at the head of the table. Looking down on the friends he has come to know. Lydia, the girl he had had a crush on since the third grade; Jackson, the douchebag who liked to show off; Erica, the girl who used to suffer with bad epilepsy; Danny, the nicest guy in school; Isaac, the quiet one who no one ever used to notice; Boyd, the guy who used to sit alone almost every lunch time; Allison, the best friends girlfriend and of course Scott. Stiles could never forget Scott.

 

All of these people Stiles has come to love, even Jackson.

 

However, not only has Stiles got friends who care about him as much as he does them —though some of them don’t like to admit it — he also has a hot piece of arm candy. Derek Hale. Now that, that came more of a surprise to Stiles than his new close knit group of friends.

_Derek Hale_ , the guy that threatened to rip Stiles throat out, with his teeth! _Derek Hale_ , the guy that enjoyed pushing Stiles into walls, doors and once smacking his head off his steering wheel.  

 

Derek Hale was handsome, rugged, mysterious and a pain in Stiles’ ass. Granted now, Derek Hale is still a pain in his ass, but that’s the kind of pain that soon turns to pleasure. He still pushes Stiles into walls and doors, but that’s only because Derek enjoys fucking him up walls. Which Stiles doesn’t even mind, because he likes it too.

 

As long as it involves Derek, Stiles doesn’t mind where or how they do it.

 

So, it wasn’t surprising that when Stiles arrived home he found Derek asleep on his bed. It happens pretty much every day. Derek would be awake at night, scouting out the area in case any rogue supernatural creatures stumble into Beacon Hills, which happens _a lot_. Then whilst Stiles is at school Derek spends those eight hours asleep in Stiles’ bed, curled around Stiles favourite red hoodie.

 

Derek always looks so much younger when he sleeps. The frown lines on his forehead smooth out, Derek’s whole face softens, showing the vulnerability he tries hard to cover when he’s awake. Stiles is the only one who gets to see him like this, and it warms Stiles heart that Derek trusts him enough not to take control of him, not like Kate Argent did. That bitch!

 

Not wanting to wake Derek, Stiles quietly makes his way to his desk, pulls out his homework and turns on the laptop. Just as he’s about to type in his password, two strong arms slide down Stiles chest before the hands interlock at his stomach. Stiles smiles and rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I was trying not to wake you.” Stiles admitted.

 

“Your laptop is loud.” Was Derek’s reply as he nudged Stiles head back with his chin so he could run his nose over the side of Stiles throat, breathing him in.

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind then.” He smiled.

 

Derek’s reply was a nip to his shoulder before his arms retreated off Stiles to turn the computer chair around. Stiles smiled as he took in Derek, his hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes still glassy from his recent sleep. “You’re still tired.”

 

Derek pulled Stiles out of the chair and into his chest, his arms wrapping around Stiles’ waist. “Well you better wake me up then.” Derek smirked.

 

“Or I could wear you out?” Stiles shot back with a smirk of his own. Stiles felt Derek’s chest rumble with an internal growl before Stiles lips were met with Derek’s. The kiss was rough and eager, Derek taking no time in prying Stiles lips apart, his tongue meeting Stiles’ as they pressed against each other.

 

When they broke apart Stiles does the one thing that turns on Derek almost immediately. He tilts his head back, exposing his throat as a sign of submission. This time Derek didn’t even fight the growl that escaped his lips. Stiles throat was ravaged with Derek’s lips and teeth. Stiles counted three new marks he would have to hide for the next few days. The pack was going to tease him mercilessly about it, but he didn’t care because Derek Hale is the one who is marking him. Derek Hale, the guy Stiles loves.

 

“Stop thinking,” Derek growled as he pulled back and tugged on Stiles shirt. “Get this off.”

 

Stiles did as he was told and pulled his shirt off whilst mumbling. “I meant to get some homework done today.”

 

Derek cocked his eyebrow at that, the teasing smirk appearing once again on his pretty face. “Seriously Stiles? You don’t want me to fuck you?” Derek asked. “You’d rather do homework?” Stiles shook his head vigorously at that and undone the button of his jeans, totally not stumbling over himself as he fought to get the jeans off. It was totally seductive! “Good.” Derek rasped as he pulled off his own shirt and stepped out of his jeans with the grace of a gazelle. Damn werewolf!

 

“Show off.” Stiles muttered at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley Tumbls: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
